english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin chan (2002)
Shin chan, known in Japan as Crayon Shin-chan (クレヨンしんちゃん) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Yoshito Usui. The series first aired in Japan on April 13, 1992. The series was released aired in the United Kingdom on Fox Kids between 2002 and 2003, consisting of 52 episodes, and in North America on Adult Swim in 2003, consisting of 78 episodes. The series aired in North America between August 21, 2006 and December 14, 2008 and was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between May 13, 2008 and September 27, 2011, consisting of 78 episodes. English Voice Cast (2002 Vitello Productions Dub) *Grey Delisle *Pat Fraley *Eric Loomis *Anndi McAfee *Kath Soucie *Russi Taylor English Voice Cast (2003 phuuz entertainment Dub) *Shin Chan - Diane Michelle *Mitsy - Julie Maddalena *Harry - Peter Doyle *Cosmo - Hope Levy *Max - Barbara Goodson *Nini - Michelle Ruff *Bo - Richard Cansino *Lucky - Michael Sorich English Voice Cast (2006 FUNimation Entertainment Dub) 'Main Cast' *Laura Bailey - Shin Nohara 'Secondary Cast' *Brina Palencia - Georgie Hebert Walker Prescott III *Caitlin Glass - Miss Anderson *Carrie Savage - Penny Milfer *Chris Cason - Boo *Chuck Huber - Hiro Nohara *Clarine Harp - Miss Katz *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Hima Nohara, Maso Sato *Cynthia Cranz - Mitzi Nohara *Jamie Marchi - Miss Polly *Jason Liebrecht - Principal Ench *Monica Rial - Ai Suotome 'Minor Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Beauty (ep72), Kaede Kuriko (ep66), Karen (ep60) *Amanda Doskocil - Ogin (ep63) *Bob Carter - Frank (ep56) *Brittney Karbowski - Ryuuko *Bryan Massey - Bill (ep67) *Carli Mosier - Bitzi Koyama *Cherami Leigh - Kylie (ep54), Yaz Heiresz *Chris Cason - Phillip (ep58), Whitey *Christopher R. Sabat - Mister K, Narrator, Yonro *Chuck Huber - Papa Kappa (ep78) *Cole Brown - Ken (ep69) *Cynthia Cranz - Mama Kappa (ep78) *Elise Baughman - Bettie (ep66) *Elizabeth Evans - Kayko (ep74) *Emily Lewis - Lollipop, Mitt (ep66) *Eric Cherry - Hipster (ep74) *Eric Vale - Yoshirin *Hilary Couch - Maria (ep60) *Ian Sinclair - Takeda *Jad Saxton - Kaylee (ep56), Sumi *Jason Douglas - Albie (ep67) *Jason Grundy - Roderick (ep76) *Jason Liebrecht - Hubert (ep71) *Jerome 57 - Grip (ep78) *Joel McDonald - Vince *John Swasey - Yoshiji Koyama *Josh Grelle - Yuki (ep74) *Kara Edwards - Hot Girl (ep68) *Kira Vincent-Davis - Miss Evans (ep77) *Kristi Bingham - Aria (ep53), Tammy *Kristin Sutton - Newt (ep66), Selma (ep67) *Laura Bailey - Parappa (ep78) *Laurie Steele - Yuka *Leah Clark - Jojo (ep67), Paris *Lindsay Seidel - Mimiko (ep72) *Luci Christian - Micchi *Lydia Mackay - Patty Milfer (eps53-71) *Martha Harms - Monami (ep60) *Melinda Allen - Barbara Prescott *Newton Pittman - Roman (ep67) *Orion Pitts - Hitoshi (ep71) *R Bruce Elliott - Don (ep67) *Robert McCollum - Robert *Scott Freeman - Renfield (ep60) *Sean Michael Teague - Terunobu (ep71) *Sonny Strait - Ginnosuke Nohara *Stephanie Young - Nanako, Rhonda (ep67) *Tiffany Grant - Summer *Trina Nishimura - Kayla (ep54), Mary *Troy Baker - Action Bastard, Barnie (ep69) *Wendy Powell - Griselda, Hilde (ep54) 'Additional Voices' *Alese Watson *Alexis Tipton *Alison Viktorin *Allison Tolman - Maso's Mother *Amanda Doskocil *Anastasia Munoz *Andrew T. Chandler *Andy Baldwin *Angela Chase *Anthony Bowling *Barry Yandell - Dr. Hitler Clone/The Hand, Additional Voices *Bill Flynn *Bill Jenkins *Blake Shepard - Oliver Oliver (ep77) *Bob Carter *Brandon Potter - Doctor Deflation (ep23), TV Cop (ep17), Wolf Leader (ep9) *Brenna Johnson *Brina Palencia *Brittney Karbowski - Meg's Owner, Additional Voices *Bryan Massey *Caitlin Glass - Woman on Bike (ep33), Additional Voices *Carrie Savage *Carrie Slaughter *Charles Baker *Charlie Campbell *Cherami Leigh - TV Daughter (ep7), Additional Voices *Chris Ayres *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Patton - Dr. Enema (ep2) *Christopher Bevins - Corn Whole (ep12), Additional Voices *Christopher R. Sabat - Ring Announcer (ep39), Additional Voices *Chuck Huber *Cole Brown - Detective Ken Nakatomi, Additional Voices *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *Dana Schultes - Flight Attendant (ep26), Additional Voices *Daniel Anchondo *Daniel Fredrick *David Trosko *David Wilson-Brown *Doug Burks *Elise Baughman *Elizabeth Evans *Eric Cherry *Eric Vale - Sergei, Additional Voices *Greg Ayres - Boy Scout (ep37), Additional Voices *Gregory Lush *Gwendolyn Lau - Patty Milfer (eps4-48), Additional Voices *Hilary Couch *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jād Saxton *Jamie Marchi *Jamie Rivera *Jason Douglas *Jason Liebrecht - TV Killer (ep17), Additional Voices *Jasper Dutt *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Green - Yuu *Jennifer Seman - Dog Queen (ep20), Additional Voices *Jennifer Sipes - Suki (ep37) *Jenny Phagan *Jeremy Inman - Dog Aide (ep20), Wolf (ep9), Additional Voices *Jerome 57 *Jerry Jewell - Happiness Bunny, Additional Voices *Jerry Russell - Doc, Additional Voices *Jessica D. Turner *Jim Johnson *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier - The Deflowerer (ep23), Additional Voices *John Swasey *Johnny Sequenzia *Jonathan Brooks *Josh Grelle *Josh Martin *Jude Petite *Julie Mayfield - Grocery Store Sample Lady (ep2), Landlady, Additional Voices *Justin Cook - Buriburi Zaemon (ep27) *Justin Nordell *Justin Pate *Kara Edwards *Kate Oxley *Katie Butler *Kelley Johnson *Kenny Green *Kent Williams - Boy Scout Leader (ep37), Uru (ep20), Additional Voices *Kevin Leasure *Kevin M. Connolly - Doyle, Male Shopper (ep2), Additional Voices *Kimberly Matula *Kira Vincent Davis *Kristi Kang *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Hebert *Laura Bailey - TV Mom (ep7) *Laurie Steele - Apple Cobbler Lady (ep22), Additional Voices *Leah Clark *Linda Leonard *Linda Young - Real Estate Agent (ep9) *Lindsay Holloway *Lindsay Seidel *Liza Gonzales *Luci Christian - Meg, Additional Voices *Lydia Mackay *Madeleine Scott Broseh *Maeghan Albach *Majken Kunishima *Mark Stoddard - Realtor (ep9), Additional Voices *Martha Harms *Maxey Whitehead *Megan Miller *Melinda Wood Allen *Michael Chinnici *Michael Sinterniklaas - The Flying Pecker, Additional Voices *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial - Veterinarian (ep41), Additional Voices *Newton Pittman *Orion Pitts *Pam Dougherty *Pat Pell *Patrick Seitz - Principal's Computer (ep2) *Paul Slavens *Peter Hawkinson *Phil Parsons *R Bruce Elliott - Drill Knight (ep57), Saul Weitzmanoko (ep42), Additional Voices *Rob Mungle *Robert McCollum - Dr. Sydney Togo (ep5), Additional Voices *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Sean Michael Teague *Sonny Strait *Stacey Oristano - Ogin (ep39), Samantha (ep38), Additional Voices *Stephanie Sheh *Stephanie Young - Miss Polly (ep1), Radio Voice (ep30), Additional Voices *Terra Lewis *Tia Ballard *Tiffany Grant *Todd Haberkorn *Travis Willingham - Kenta Musashino, Phantom Scarecrow (ep15) *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker - Detective Barnie Ota, Ring Announcer (ep40), Additional Voices *Vic Mignogna - Biker Bastard (ep43) *Wendy Powell - Hisae Koyama, Red Hot Fever Demon (ep1) *Z Charles Bolton 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Greg Ayres - Jack Barnes, Jr. (ep65) *Liza Gonzalez - Akiko (ep65) *Shelley Calene-Black - Suzanne Barnes (ep65) Category:Anime Category:2002 Anime